My Life
by SlimSwiftHZ
Summary: Cammie hasnt the got the easiest life. She lives with Pat and her son Sam, Yeah she visits her mom on the weekend but if her stepdad Joe isnt there it gets a bit out of hand, nothing Cammie does pleases her mother, who prefers her son Grant but Grants a different story. This is the story of My Life how my mum took me away from everyone i love and how i fell into a dark hole.


**Hope you like it **

**X**

I looked down myself hatred went through me. Why was I so fricking fat! I looked up at my reflection in the mirror and I broke I fell to the floor and started crying. I stared into the girls eyes via the mirror, who was she, the girl in the mirror...

I crawled up to the mirror and pressed my hands to the mirror I watched as the other girl did. My hands balled into fist and I punched the mirror. She was so ugly and fat! Why?! I looked at her stomach... FAT! I looked back up to her face... UGLY! I looked at her...WORTHLESS! I crawled into the corner of my room away from the girl I folded into myself...they were back again,

_Your So Fat!_

_Kill yourself already!_

_No one likes you! _

I reached across my room and grabbed the tissue packet inside were my blades. I opened it and held it upside down and watched them fall out gracefully 5 sharpener blades and 7 razor blades. I picked up a long razor blade and held out my leg and pulled it slowly across my knee. Blood slowly crept out it wasn't the only thing coming out though...the pain it was so ...pleasuring. My back rested against the side of my bed I cut a couple more and rested my head back my legs/cuts were in plain view but no one came into my room anymore...no one cared anymore.

**1 Year Before**

I giggled as Josh spun me around. He put me down and kissed me I kissed him back, he slowly pulled away.

"So how's things been?" He asked,

"The Usual. How 'bout You?" I said, nothing really changed, I visited my mom but Joe wasn't there.

"Just been at practice a lot." Josh was on the football team they had a game next weekend.

"So did you visit your mom on the weekend?" He asked pulling me closer to him knowing I didn't like talking about my mom.

"Yeah she called me a spoilt brat and slapped me Joe wasn't there to stop her." I said, mom had got pissed off when I felt tired and didn't want to go to her friends house, me normally leaving my moms house- I was always in tears... Mom just wasn't ready to look after kids even though she was 28 now. I went back to Pats house after that.

"I don't see why you visit her she's always so mean..let me see your cheek." He said, trying to see if there was any damage, I did have a little bruise but a bit of concealer and I was fine.

"Josh I'm fine and she's still my mom I love her."

"She doesn't deserve to have someone like you."

"Josh!" I said, he had crossed the line.

"Its just what I think."

"Yeah well try and be nice."

"She's not nice to you." I stayed silent not wanting to say anything.

"Come on let's go to registration." He said, I let him pull me to registration,

"Is your mom still talking about moving?" Josh asked.

"Don't worry its just talk she won't actually do anything...even if she does go I don't have to go I can stay with auntie Pat." I said,

"Tomorrows the last day." He said,

"I know I can't wait for the holidays."

"You going to see your dad?" He asked, I nodded I was stuck with them for half of my holiday...I didn't mind my dad I loved him but my step mum...she was so fucking mean to me and Grant, she was worse to Grant cause he lived there I only visited, they lived in Southville which was a 4 hours drive from here.

We got to registration we sat apart due to us having to sit in alphabetic order,

"Hey." I said sitting down next to Layla Mklowski, she was really nice she had gorgeous brown straight/wavy hair and deep brown eyes with pale skin she never seemed to tan or to burn even though she spent quite a lot of time outside.

"Hi Cam, what homework did we get for German?" She asked,

"It was to write a detailed essay on what your going to do in the holidays and who your spending it with." I said, quite simple but long.

"Shit Shit Shit!" She said rushing to get her German book.

"Layla chill you've got lunch and break to do it." We had german last lesson.

"Is that enough time though."

"You can do it in class aswell...in the classes where your just watching movies."

"Yeah I guess I could."

"Cameron." I heard Miss Shaw say,

"Yeah." I said confused,

"Cameron." She repeated,

"Yes miss." Layla whispered..oh Miss was doing the register,

"Yes miss."

"It may be close to the holidays but you will still answer your name appropriately."

"Yes miss." I said, Miss Shaw was such a grump.

**-Time Skip-End of School-**

"Come on Cam we're just going to have one game." My friend Izzy said,

"I can't Sorry." They wanted me to go bowling but I had no money, I didn't want to ask Pat for some she's done enough for me already.

"Come on Why?" Lucy said,

"I promised Pat I would help her with something." I lied,

"Aw alright see you tomorrow." Hanna said and dragged them off, I turned around to start walking home I faintly heard them shouting,

"Bye Cam."

"Bye." I muttered knowing they wouldn't be able to hear me but I still said it. I walked home I got out my keys and unlocked the door walking in,

"I'm home!" I shouted to Pat maybe Sam would be here. Sam was Pats son he was 2 years older then me and Pats only child even though she said I was her daughter, Sams dad had died of cancer I never met him but I've seen photos of him...lots of photos.

The house was quiet,

"Helllooo anyone here?" I said while chucking my bag in my room and going to Sams room, he wasn't in yet I went to Pats room she was out aswell, never mind I walked back into my room it was only small but I was grateful even though my room in my mums house was big it was empty and I hated it, I jumped on to the bed and lay down on my back my hands under my head and I looked up at the ceiling, Sam had got some glow in the dark stars and stuck them on the ceiling when I first moved in.

It was the last day tommorrow which ment we were going to have a form party...which ment I had to take in some form of food...I got out my phone and texted Sam,

_'Get me a big pack of doritos plz'_

I sighed and rolled of the bed and went into the kitchen getting a can of coke and walking back into the living room and watched TV.

I've never actually had true friends those friends who tell each other everything, yeah I had Lucy,Hanna and Izzy but to be honest I weren't really myself when I was with them and they didn't know anything about my mom they didn't know why I stayed in Pats house. Josh knew and I don't know why I told him he had that aura that said I could trust him so I told him and then we started going out and sometimes I feel like he's using me sometimes but I've got no one else.

**Follow Review?**

**SlimSwiftHZ**


End file.
